Stop the Presses
''Stop the Presses ''is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the Netflix original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 31st episode overall. This episode, along with the rest of Season 3, aired on July 22, 2016. Synopsis Todd builds a giant papier-mâché Todd head. A customer service rep gives BoJack some sound advice when he tries to cancel his newspaper subscription. Plot BoJack wakes on his deck with a papier-mâché of Todd's head on his own head. He takes it off and walks through the house where everyone is busy setting up for Todd and Emily's new cab company, Cabracadabra. He goes out front and almost trips over a newspaper. This angers him so he calls the newspaper to complain. They transfer him to someone called The Closer. She asks how can she help him. BoJack angrily tells her that he never subscribed to the ''L.A. Gazette, and he's called multiple times about this issue before. The Closer assures him she'll do everything she can to help him, and has a drone send him a glass of ice water. The Closer then notices he's been subscribed for six months but hasn't complained until now. BoJack then explains it wasn't a problem until Todd started making a papier-mâché head. A flashback shows BoJack waking up to find a giant papier-mâché sculpture of Todd's head staring at him. Todd, who was wearing it, takes it off. He then tells BoJack he's been working on it for the last six months because someone has been stealing their food. Todd hopes that the head would scare whoever it was away. In the present, BoJack says Todd abandoned the project after he started working on Cabracadabra. Cabracadabra is a cab company where women drive other women around, making them feel safe and preventing them from being harassed by men. Todd and Emily explain this to Mr. Peanutbutter when they pitch it to him at his house. Of course, he's on board with the idea. They are setting up shop at BoJack's house, due to there being no room at Mr. Peanutbutter's house, as it's filled with spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter can't remember why, but he's certain the payoff will be huge. Back to the present, The Closer asks BoJack why he agreed to let them use his house. BoJack admits its because he slept with Emily, who was Todd's old girlfriend, a few weeks prior. There is a flashback to the end of Love And/Or Marriage, where Emily met up with BoJack at the bar after Todd got out of sleeping with her. She tells him she got thirsty. When BoJack asks if Todd would want to join them, Emily says she's tired of trying to figure out what Todd wants. After they sleep together, Emily said they should tell Todd, but BoJack tells her they shouldn't. When the two ran into each other, when she and Todd first started setting up, they act awkward and deny knowing each other. Mr. Peanutbutter senses that something is going on, but decides that it's because they all know Cabracadabra will be successful. BoJack in the present tells The Closer that his friendship with Todd has been really strong at the moment, and he hasn't been as mean to him as he has been in the past. The Closer guesses maybe he slept with Emily because deep down he feels like he doesn't deserve Todd's friendship, but BoJack says it's probably because he's just a stupid asshole. The Closer says, "when you do bad things, you always blame the bad thing and not yourself when people leave you." She then asks BoJack if he always keeps people at arm's length, or afraid of being known. BoJack makes an excuse that he has to go to a marketing meeting, but asks her if he can call her back tomorrow. She says, "of course." BoJack calls her back the next day and tells her about the meeting. Diane arrived late and explains why she is late despite nobody wanting to know. The meeting is about a new ad campaign for ''Secretariat'', the "For Your Consideration" ads for the Oscars. Lenny picks out the one he thinks is the best, but out of the multiple ads he brought in, BoJack finds a mirror ad—a reflective sheet that says "You Are Secretariat." He tells Lenny he likes it and thinks it’s powerful. In the present, BoJack explains to the Closer he thought the other ads looked backward, but there was something intimate about seeing himself in the mirror for who he really is. Lenny tells BoJack that he likes it because he is Secretariat. BoJack asks, "wasn't that the point of the movie, to inspire people? However, Lenny says the reason they made the movie, "was to make a lot of money and win awards." He says if anyone looks at that ad, and thinks they could also be Secretariat, then there's no point in giving him an Oscar. Ana tells BoJack to leave the decision making to the experts. Afterward, Ana and BoJack have sex in his car. In the present, he tells The Closer they have a complicated relationship. BoJack stops them from having sex and asks why they never go back to her place. He tells Ana she controls everything about his life, but he knows nothing about her. Ana sternly says he doesn't what to know her, but BoJack pleads that he does. Ana says she knows him and this, what they're doing, is exactly what he wants. The Closer asks BoJack what he thinks she meant by that, but BoJack questions back why he's still getting the L.A. Gazette. The Closer says maybe the newspaper reminds him of Todd's papier-mâché head, which he abandoned to work on his company with Emily, who BoJack slept with—and asks if that's why he wants to cancel the L.A. Gazette. BoJack denies this and says he wants to cancel his subscription because "newspapers are dumb." The Closer asks if he has any guilt over sleeping with Emily. BoJack admits he has had trouble sleeping. It cuts back to the night before the beginning of the episode. BoJack is tossing and turning as he hears Todd and Emily talking and laughing together. The two are playing Truth or Dare, and Emily picks truth. Todd asks Emily, "what's the worst thing she's done to someone lately?" She's saved from answering by BoJack who tells them that they're keeping him up. BoJack decides to sleep on his boat. However, he goes into the captain's quarters and finds Character Actress Margo Martindale hiding out there, surrounded by food, and she points a bazooka in his face. He asks how long she's been living there. She explains ever since The Shot she's been laying low. She disappeared for a little bit, and performed in regional theater, as she didn't believe she'd have any chance of being discovered there. However, she was too good, and her performance got attention from the San Diego Union-Tribune. She left and has been hiding out in BoJack's boat ever since—except for an arc she did on The Good Wife, which she was able to do by disappearing into the role. Margo Martindale tells him he knows too much and attempts to use a smoke bomb on him, but it ends up being a plum. BoJack goes back to his house to sleep on his deck. As he listens to Todd and Emily laughing, he puts the papier-mâché head on and goes to sleep. The Closer says, with all the turmoil he went through, it would be nice to have something to depend on, that would arrive at his doorstep every morning. BoJack tries to stop her, but she cuts him off and asks what happened when he told Ana he wanted to know her. The scene cuts back to the two after they had sex in his car, BoJack tells Ana that he wants to know something about her if they're going to works together. Ana says that it doesn't matter, she's worked with guys like him before, and they need to keep a little distance. BoJack follows her home, he then spies on her in her small apartment, and he saw her being normal. The Closer says that type of situation can be very intimate. BoJack counters, "it wasn't a good intimate, and that it's sad when you see someone for how they truly are because it ruins them." The Closer asks if he has anyone to talk to about the feelings and issues he has. He is interrupted by Margo, who scares him by wearing the papier-mâché Todd head. She takes it off, telling him she was nominated for an award, so she has to take his boat out to international waters—and he never saw her. BoJack doesn't care and shows her off as he's on the phone. BoJack tells the Closer that all he wants is to have control over his own life and that he wants to cancel the delivery of the LA Gazette. The Closer tells him that he doesn't want to do that, telling him control is a myth, and you just have to go with what life throws at you—convincing him to renew his subscription. BoJack thanks her and says she's given him a lot to think about, and he hangs up. Inside, Emily asks Todd if she can talk to him. She tells Todd he should run the company without her, saying he really doesn't need her anyways and she can't work here. An upset Todd asks if he did something, but Emily assures him it's her, and BoJack. Todd asks, "what happened?" ''Emily says she hasn't been a good friend to him, and that things happened, and that BoJack hasn't been a very good friend to him either. A downed Todd accepts and assures Emily he wants her to keep her share of the money. Emily tells him he's sweet, and he shouldn't waste it on people who don't deserve it. BoJack goes to visit Ana. She demands him to leave, but he tells her, he knows she wants to remain mysterious—but control is a myth. He wants to sleep with her in her bed and wake up with her, he really likes her and isn't afraid to know her. Ana is touched by this and accepts. BoJack also says he wants to go with the mirror ads for ''Secretariat. He demands it's his campaign and he doesn't want to be pushed around, which impresses Ana, and she agrees. However, the ad is a complete fail, as the billboard just reflects the sky. Lenny is annoyed he spent thousands of dollars to tell people to nominate the sky for an Oscar, BoJack admits he didn't think it through. Diane realizes when the sun sets and reflects off the billboard it could be a huge problem. Lenny sarcastically says at least BoJack got what he wanted. Cast Trivia *Todd's giant papier-mâché head is likely a reference to the band Big Head Todd and the Monsters. *Cabracadabra's slogan "Cabracadabra: We Wanna Reeach Out And Grab You is a reference to the Steve Miller Band Song "Abracadabra." **Specifically, it references the lyric "Abra abracadabra, I wanna reach out and grab you." *Ana reveals she's divorced, has a son she can't see, and her favorite fruit is honeydew. **This makes her the second character next to Mr. Peanutbutter who admits they love honeydew, a fruit BoJack detests. *The episode opens with BoJack waking up on his deck chair wearing Todd's giant papier-mâché head, then walking outside to find the Gazette and calling The Closer. This suggests these events occur one after the other, however, the episode reveals that BoJack actually goes to sleep wearing the Todd head AFTER he first calls The Closer. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes